


Burning.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial, Drug Use, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Slow Burn, first heat, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was classified as a beta most of his life. What happens when he finally presents?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 59
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> irregular posting schedule because i work full time, yawn  
> ill post as i write each part, it helps my brain keep things together  
> anyway, hope yall enjoy this mess even though its 2019

He felt like he was dying. 

He had to have been. Maybe the enemy-nin had drugged him somehow. Chemical warfare was so common these days, he wouldn’t be surprised.

Kakashi’s chest heaved. His body couldn’t hold still. He shivered hard enough, in spurts as if he was standing in a blizzard with no clothes on, that he thought he’d shake out of his clothes. 

He felt flushed and his clothes stuck to him with sweat. He was too hot and wanted to strip out of his garments. His head spun. His chakra control was nonexistent, and he could barely keep from losing balance as he nimbly lept from rooftop to rooftop.

He wasn’t safe. If he was going to die, it damn well wasn’t going to be in his own apartment. He barely had time to catch his breath before he quietly shut the window that he’d climbed into, and found himself in Iruka’s apartment. His mindless flight path had led him directly to his friend’s home.

He panted, skin sweat slicked and uncomfortable. He shed his gloves. His shaky hands let them fall carelessly to the floor. The sound must have been enough to wake the chunin, because seconds later, he was armed and standing in the living room.

“K.. Kakashi? What are you-” Iruka’s words abruptly cut off as he inhaled deep. As if trying to taste the air. It was only then that Kakashi’s brain pieced together the necessary information. _Heat._

“You.. You’re not an omega.. You can’t be..” Iruka said, while pulling the fabric of his shirt up and covering his own nose. _**Alpha.**_

Kakashi was so very thankful for his mask, covering his face and smothering himself with his own scent. His brain was going haywire. One whiff of Iruka’s alpha pheromones would render him unable to think. 

“You’re a beta,” Iruka continued, utterly baffled. Kakashi could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He could smell him. He could smell him.

_Fuck me, fuck me, take me, fuck me. Please, please, please-_

He forcibly swallowed and interrupted the numbingly fierce dialogue on repeat in his brain.  
“I never.. I never presented,” he said, running a tongue over his bottom lip. 

His instincts were running wild. Damn near every part of him screamed for him to beg Iruka to take him right there. The other more sensible part of him was terrified. His heat-sick brain led him to sneak into an alpha’s house. He could protect himself, but he didn’t know if he would truly fight back if Iruka were to-

Iruka wouldn’t do that.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, nervously, if only to distract himself from the thoughts rattling around in his skull. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. He was quickly getting overwhelmed with the alpha’s scent.

“You’re.. you’re 28 years old,” Iruka continued. Kakashi let loose a bitter chuckle.

“I was a beta,” he said as he looked up where he was staring at the floor.

He was in no space for critical thinking. He just wanted this heat out of him. He couldn’t think straight and Iruka was overwhelmingly tempting.

“Iruka, I need you to..,” he trailed off. He didn’t have to beg anymore than that. Iruka was across the floor in mere seconds. _Yes, yes, yes-_

The chunin took ahold of his arms, and gently helped him lower to his knees on the rug beneath him. 

“Hold on, Kakashi, I need you to talk to me for a second.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter because im impatient, edited this on my break at work lmao
> 
> anyway, have fun  
> pov's might switch sporadically depending on which side will tell the most detail for the moment

Iruka had never seen the jounin so shaken up. His lone pupil was blown so wide that he could barely see his iris. His whole body shook, it was a wonder he could even stand up. The very slim margin of cheek that was shown was flushed a deep red. 

It was heat alright. His scent nearly knocked Iruka over when he stepped into the room. 

Most alphas and omegas presented around the age of 13. Kakashi must have not presented either characteristics. It was entirely possible that he was just assumed to be a beta. He wouldn’t be surprised if the copy-nin had just been filed into beta paperwork to make it easier.

Betas were often the most formidable opponents. Kakashi would have lived a life of ease. His hormones would have never knocked him to his knees. 

But, here he was, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

This would be his first heat then. Kakashi was never one to lose control over anything, least of all his own body.

“Kakashi, you need to talk to me,” Iruka urged. The jounin was focused almost entirely on squeezing his own hands, blown pupil focused on something across the room behind him. 

He could smell blood distantly, and immediately deduced the jounin’s teeth must have dug into his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

“I need you to get it out of me,” he said, rushed and heated. Iruka bit his inner cheek.

“ _I need you to get it out of me,_ ” Kakashi whispered, more urgent this time. His voice had taken on a whole new tone. It had dipped an octave, husky and needy. His lone exposed eye was filled with lust.

He smelled delicious. It was all Iruka could do to keep from pushing him down and taking him right there on the floor of his living room. 

“Kakashi, I’m not taking advantage of you like that,” Iruka said quietly. The jounin made a sound, almost feral. A growl. He ripped at the zipper to his jacket, and tugged the offending article of clothing off of his body. The motion sent another whiff of his hormones into Iruka’s face.

“You. You can’t take _advantage_ of me,” he hissed. Talking seemed to prove difficult for the copy-nin. He clenched his teeth and bit down on every consonant with aggression. 

“I could _kill you_ if you did,” he continued as he moved to grip the bottom hem of his shirt. And despite his heat-sick brain, Iruka knew he was capable. Iruka’s brain was slowly going mad. He smelled so good and he wanted so bad to lay him out. T _ake. Please. Pleasure. Satisfy._

“I want it out. I can’t- not seven days. Need it out of me. Need you,” Kakashi pleaded. Iruka swallowed hard.

_Need **you.**_

Iruka could feel his heart ache in his chest. After years of having a crush on this man. Years of pining and needing and yearning, Kakashi was on his living room floor, smelling like lightning and begging to be fucked. To be taken and held and scented. 

It hurt like hell. He knew Kakashi was only interested in his alpha hormones at the moment. Omegas always sought out an alpha to take care of their heat. No matter how much he wanted the omega to be his, this was a matter of necessity.

An omega’s heat could last for a solid week. It was evolutionary, to ensure time for them to take a mate. But, nowadays, it just got in the way of day to day life. Iruka could see why Kakashi was so eager to get rid of his.

The copy ninja, man of a thousand jutsus, laid out for a week straight because he was suddenly an omega? It didn’t seem possible.

Kakashi was solid. Kakashi was absolute. Kakashi did not falter. 

Which was why it felt so, so very wrong to watch him shiver, unable to hold decent eye contact with Iruka. His hormones were having their way with him, and there was nothing he could do to stop the avalanche. Iruka was the only one who held the keys to his relief.

“Ruka, please,” Kakashi _whined_ at him, a sound so high pitched and positively feral that Iruka couldn’t believe it came out of him. _Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall are being spoiled on this, i have a shit ton of muse and this is the only story i have motivation to work on, bless
> 
> thank you all for the nice comments and kudos it really means a lot :') <3

Kakashi’s face burrowed into Iruka’s neck, inhaling deep. He tried to drown himself in the scent. Filled his lungs with the heady aroma of sweat on Iruka’s skin. He was always sensitive, but his heat brought out a whole new breed of it.

Iruka growled low in his throat, and immediately muttered an apology. Kakashi wasn’t in the right state of mind to really give a damn about it. He bucked his hips, pleased with the friction it offered him. 

Iruka had pushed him to the floor, straddled him, yet refused to restrain him. Somewhere in his heat-sick brain, Kakashi appreciated the notion.

He all but tore his own shirt off, and continued with his pants. His cock throbbed painfully between his thighs. The cold air on his skin was like music to his senses, but the heat wasn’t staved off for long. The jounin felt like he was melting. Was this how all omegas felt?

He was aware of a sound, all at once. Then realized it was himself. His breathing was ragged and rough, barely contained by the mask over his face. 

Even if it burned underneath the mask, he didn’t dare make a move to remove it. His hitai-ate remained covering his sharingan, which he was sure was spiraling rapidly in its socket.

Iruka’s hands scorched a path down his hips, and gripped him with such fervor that he was sure his bones would break. When did he become so strong? 

The alpha ground his own erection against Kakashi’s, and the keen that came out of the copy-nin’s mouth was embarrassing. He needed this. He felt like he was going to explode. 

Iruka made quick work of his clothes, which was to be marveled at, because of the way Kakashi was clinging to him. Ever afraid that the chunin would leave him stranded, despite knowing he wouldn’t. 

Every single instinct was showing in his behavior, as he was unable to mask any of them. He clung desperately to Iruka’s body as he bucked his hips and drew loud, needy moans from the older man.

Iruka’s lips scorched a hot path across his neck. 

Something in him begged for it. The other much larger part won out.

“ _Bite me and I will **gut** you_,” he snarled. He could feel the chunin’s cock jerk against his (huh, kinky), but the man never opened his mouth past the kisses he was leaving on his skin.

_He was not an omega. He was not an omega –_

A hand slid down between his thighs, incessant, saliva-slick fingers rubbed against his entrance. How he had the time to suck on them and get them wet, Kakashi was unable to deduce. 

His whole body shuddered at the first digit. And the fire raged hotter within his chest as the chunin crooked his finger inside him. Kakashi arched, and let out a sound he didn’t think he was able to make. Somewhere between a cry and a whimper.

Somewhere in his mind, he reminded himself that he’d never been in this role during sex. But, Iruka didn’t seem to really care. His hand was tight and vicious on Kakashi’s hip, no doubt leaving bruises in its wake. 

The other hand, which was meticulously opening him up, was gentle, yet firm. His lips left soft, butterfly kisses to his neck, and Kakashi could hear his heart thudding between his temples.

_He only wants you because you’re an omega._

He whined. Iruka was three fingers deep and he was getting desperate. He struggled, kept in place with the chunin’s hand on his hip. Was Iruka that strong or was Kakashi just that weak in this moment?

Something sickening in his mind reminded him that hormones left the omega in question weak. It was evolutionary. If they couldn’t fight back, then they would have a better chance of being mated.

It didn’t take much squirming before he felt the blunt head of Iruka’s cock pressing against his ass. He gasped loudly, visible eye widening at the sensation. He felt massive, but knew it was just because of how nerves worked. He couldn’t be that huge–

_But he was. He was. Oh god, he was._

Kakashi bit his tongue, hard. Hard enough that blood leaked into his mouth. And then Iruka was fucking the breath out of him. The ache disappeared quickly, left by mind numbing pressure and heat.

He felt like he would combust. He was going to catch on fire and burn the whole building down.

He held onto Iruka as hard as he could. Blunt fingernails bit into the chunin’s skin and left red, angry crescent moons on his flesh. He pulled him impossibly close, and buried his face into the alpha’s neck. He needed to scent. He needed to feel warmth and smell him. His instincts burned hotter than fire.

He was acutely aware of the alpha gasping and moaning his name, in the throes of passion, as he fucked into him. Hard. Kakashi wouldn’t walk for a week after this, but it was worth it. _Don’t stop, don’t stop._

It felt like an eternity, but it also felt like just moments. Kakashi’s teeth, bared behind the mask, sank down into the alpha’s neck. And the jounin _growled._

_You’re mine, alpha._

The alpha moaned aloud, and his hips stuttered. Kakashi felt his world getting brighter. White hot. Blistering. Supernova. 

_I am yours, alpha._

He clenched, he felt warmth fill his insides, and he began to tremble. And then, just as quickly as the light had flooded his vision, darkness did soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now were in the thick of it, thanks for hanging on with everything :') <3

Kakashi awoke to the sound of crows outside. 

He inhaled sharply, startled into alertness, but then relaxed. He didn’t want to move. His body ached and burned in all sorts of places. 

He laid still, and listened to his own breathing. The sun from the window was warm across his body. It felt nice. By its position in the sky, it was close to noon. The jounin exhaled slowly. 

He didn’t have any prior engagements today.

Though, he realized he’d have to move at some point. Iruka must be worried about him.

The copy-nin pushed himself into a seated position, and gazed about the bedroom. It was Iruka’s. He’d never been here before. It was modestly decorated, with a few framed pictures sitting across the dresser in front of him. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were there in the photos.. and he was surprised to see himself in one. 

He remembered that picture. It was right after the chunin exams… it was the five of them together. Iruka and Kakashi had stood behind the three. Anko had taken the picture for them.

The ache in his hips brought him away from his thoughts. The night before was a blur of motion, heat, lust, and passion. He didn’t remember all of it, or how he even got into the bedroom. He just remembered being fucked within an inch of his life on Iruka’s living room floor.

Iruka…

God bless that man.

Kakashi winced as he scooted to the edge of the bed and set his feet down on the floor. Better to go apologize. He wanted to get out of here. 

He was getting really, really good at fooling himself into believing he wasn’t about to start panicking. He just wanted to curl up under a rock and not climb back out.

_I am **not** an omega._

He bit back the intense denial and panic by fixing the mask on his face. Iruka had left it there. 

Iruka had been so respectful. That was one thing he remembered clearly. Iruka hadn’t pinned him down, hadn’t tried to bite him, treated him like he was a normal person. Not as if he came in through his window and begged to be fucked at close to one in the morning.

It hurt. He hated to admit it to himself, but it ached in his chest. His body knew he was going through heat, even if his brain hadn’t quite caught up at that moment. And he sought out Iruka. As he seemed to usually do when things were tough.

The only alpha he had wanted last night was Iruka.

And Iruka probably just fucked him because he smelled good. The thought made him wince. There was no love in that. There never would be. Not now that Kakashi was an omega. A late bloomer. His hormones wouldn’t regulate for some time. He could get so many others who were better.

The jounin stood up and padded into the living room, suddenly noticing that he was dressed in very loose fitting clothes. Iruka’s. He could feel equal parts elation over wearing the chunin’s clothes tied with the bile rising in his throat due to the objection of being owned.

No matter how much he wanted Iruka to be his, this was a hormone thing. Iruka didn’t love him.

The chunin in question was awake, making something in the kitchen. Kakashi slowly walked towards the doorway, silent.

“So, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Iruka asked suddenly. Kakashi winced. Where did his stealth go?

Ah. He still smells like an omega.

“Fine,” he answered. Iruka turned to look at him. Kakashi’s gaze drifted lower, to his neck, where a deep purple bruise was blossoming just under the collar of his shirt. Ah. He’d bitten him last night.

“How is your, um…” the chunin trailed off, clearly nervous.

“Fine,” Kakashi repeated. He didn’t want to have this conversation. He knew his hormones were still out of whack and he didn’t want to talk about it. He held a carefully constructed facade as he spoke.

“We have to talk about this. You know that, right?” Iruka continued. The jounin internally groaned. God dammit.

“About what?” he said, playing dumb. Iruka’s eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation. Ah. That face. That one was cute, even if it usually meant certain doom for him if he kept pushing.

“Kakashi…” Iruka said, warningly. He turned fully to face the older man.

“I’m sorry I bit you. I wasn’t sure what overcame me,” Kakashi said suddenly. He knew what overcame him, but he wasn’t making a fool of himself. His bite meant nothing. He didn’t have the necessary hormones to make it mean something. 

Iruka’s face softened slightly. Slightly.  
“It’s okay,” he replied with a sigh. “Sit down. We have a lot of talking to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not leave yall on a cliffhanger while i go to work but :)

“You’re still in heat,” Iruka commented slowly. As if it were the weather. Kakashi hated him for it.

“I’m fine. I can control myself now,” he said, making steady eye contact this time. As if to say, _See, I’m fine now!_

Iruka didn’t seem impressed.   
“I could smell you as soon as you left the bedroom. You can’t go out smelling like that.. There’s so many alphas that could…,” he trailed off. Kakashi looked away from him, feeling a flash of irritation within him.

“Kakashi, you couldn’t even squirm out of my grip last night… how do you expect to fight off another alpha if they try to have their way with you?” the chunin asked. His voice was filled with worry. And Kakashi could feel bile rise in his throat.

Of course. He was weak now. His heat had weakened his body and left him vulnerable. He was vulnerable now. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the desperate panic from boiling up. But it was slowly coming to a breaking point.

“I’m… not trying to patronize you.. I just want to keep you safe,” Iruka continued. 

“I’m not yours. So, why do you care?” Kakashi almost growled. He knew it was a mistake to get angry at Iruka over his increasingly frustrating biology, but Kakashi was never good at directing his emotions when he couldn’t stifle them.

His hormones were making it very difficult to hold in his emotions. He hated them for it. He hoped that whoever decided to make him an omega suffered for a long, long time.

Iruka blinked, surprised.  
“Because you’re my friend,” he said. He looked hurt. As if Kakashi had branded him.

He could feel his hands beginning to shake. He wanted to run, but knew better. He’d go out smelling like an omega and get ambushed. He’d heard so many times of it happening, but never thought it’d be a possibility for himself.

He doubted the ANBU even wanted him anymore. Sure, there were omegas within their ranks, but this was Kakashi they were talking about. He was suddenly vulnerable and that wouldn’t do. He’d have to update his file. 

His whole life was put on pause, now that he had to deal with his biology. The sudden upheaval of all he knew was enough to give him whiplash, and the panic in his chest was evident. 

Iruka’s hands touched his. Kakashi flinched, but the hands didn’t leave his. Soft. Warm. Gentle. Not restraining, but comforting.

“You can stay here until it’s over.. if that would be something you’d want,” he said, quietly. Kakashi looked up at him, and was very startled to find that amount of … of affection within Iruka’s gaze.

_He just wants to get lucky again._

Kakashi bites back the whine. Iruka wouldn’t do that would he? He wouldn’t use him like that.. but how could he be sure? 

Their dynamic was much different now. Before, Iruka’s behavior was easy to read. He wasn’t influenced by hormones. Now, with Kakashi presenting as a new omega.. he wasn’t sure.

And as much as he wanted to stay with Iruka, ride out the rest of his heat and stay close to him. Have him bite him. The aggression won out.

“I’m.. not an omega,” he grits out. “I can handle myself, Iruka-sensei.” He pulled his hands away from Iruka’s and stood up. And despite the knowledge that it could be dangerous, he ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the kudos and encouraging comments, it means SO MUCH to me ;w; 
> 
> sorry for the delay in posting yesterday, work was a bit rough, hoping to be back on schedule!!

Kakashi prepared for the hottest shower of his life when he’d finally stepped foot into his own apartment. 

He stripped out of Iruka’s clothes (a shame) and stood facing the long mirror mounted on the back of the bedroom door. He knew he’d gotten beaten up badly on that last mission. But.. there were bruises that stood out. Hand prints framed his hips, matching the ache he felt in them.

The jounin ran his hands over the marks. It was sickeningly satisfying, to be marked by the chunin in this way. He couldn’t tell whether this was a product of his desire, or of his hormones.

He knew he wasn’t in total control. And it terrified him.

Kakashi had learned very early on that not being in control was deadly. He’d taken advantage of his biology. He never presented, not even as a beta. He was perfectly content with it. The doctors were baffled, though there were mentions of the stressors he’d faced since he was young potentially stunting his hormonal development. 

It never made a difference to Kakashi. He could do the right amount of sensing, avoiding, and whatever else was expected of him. He just didn’t have the hormonal aspect. It worked out. He’d assumed traits of an alpha in order to find some niche for himself, and it worked.

Until recently. 

Enemy-nin had closed in on all sides. He’d just barely slipped from their reach. He searched his brain, anything for what could have triggered his hormones to do a headstand. Maybe it had been building, or maybe it was something to do with the tactics his enemies were using.

Kakashi was no doctor, even if he claimed to know what he was doing when he’d get injured. He had no earthly idea what had made him present so suddenly. He hadn’t had any of the normal symptoms beforehand. It hit him like a freight train.

And it bothered him.

His way of life had suddenly been upheaved and he’d have to learn to adapt. He knew many omegas had to do the same thing since childhood, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do the same. 

He felt weak. He felt powerless.

Thank god for Iruka being there. _Iruka…_

He bit his lip, and winced. It was still sore from where he’d bit down on it the previous night.

Iruka had been amazing. Kakashi knew he was overreacting. The chunin had been looking out for him. But, it ached in his chest when he thought about it.

Iruka didn’t want him. Never showed interest in him until last night, and that was because he was in heat. Kakashi had neglected to try too hard to flirt with the sensei before, as he’d found it hopeless. It was a funny hole that he’d dug himself into. And by funny, he meant painful.

Kakashi didn’t want anyone, except that he did want, and he wanted Iruka. 

His chest ached. 

His shower was scalding, hot enough that it burned the light scrapes and nicks across his skin from his mission. He knew he couldn’t scrub the smell of his hormones off. He couldn’t scrub the smell of Iruka off of him either. But, that didn’t stop him trying.

Maybe it was a moment of weakness. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone. His body ached, his heart hurt.

Iruka’s shirt was soft against his cheek. It still smelled like him. He’d left his mask sitting on the nightstand, and he was so thankful. He buried his nose into the fabric, inhaling deep. 

He could almost feel Iruka’s hands on his hips, holding him and grounding him. He winced. 

This was the only comfort he was allowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> into the thick of it now boysssss
> 
> i finalized the outline for this plot (i had a few ideas i wanted, but was unsure about which i wanted to do) and im EXCITED to get this shit moving now >:)
> 
> as always, i hope you guys enjoy!

Iruka had checked just about every place he knew Kakashi went to hide. The man was a creature of habit. 

He knew he was being overbearing. Kakashi was fine on his own. Right? He could handle his own..

But, he couldn’t help but worry. This was his first heat, he was no doubt still not in control of himself.

He knocked lightly on the door to the jounin’s apartment, and waited patiently. He was expecting to have no answer. Kakashi could just ignore him. It was within his every right to.

He was greeted moments later to a disheveled Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe. His hair was still wet, and wasn’t spiked as it normally was. His mask and hitai-ate were pulled on haphazardly, covering his face, but sitting awkwardly. And he wore baggy clothes, as if he’d tugged them on in a hurry.

He could smell his heat. He was still drenched in hormones.

He could smell himself, too. And hated the way his heart clenched in his chest.

Kakashi looked at him expectantly. Iruka nearly stuttered when he started speaking.

“I.. just wanted to check on you,” he said. “You left in such a hurry.. Are you doing okay?” He kept steady eye contact with the omega as he spoke, hoping it would convey the truth in his words. 

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, lone eye squinting a little as he concentrated. Iruka could see the light flush of his skin peeking out from beneath his mask.

“I’m… fine,” he said. _Oh._ He was lying. It wasn’t very often that he could hear deception in the jounin’s voice. Iruka furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you sure?” he questioned. His voice leaned towards stern, though he was trying to keep it soft, as to not offend the jounin with any flagrant shows of dominance.

Irritation flashed across the man’s face, but it quickly stifled itself. There were many thoughts passing through his eyes, and Iruka felt like he was in a cage. He wished he could know just what was going through his head.

“You can come in,” Kakashi said finally. He stepped out of the way and led Iruka into his apartment. He’d been inside a few times, but this was different. Kakashi shut the door behind him, and he was suddenly enveloped with the full magnitude of his pheromones. 

Iruka bit his lip. He then adjusted himself discreetly in his pants while Kakashi’s back was turned, but the look the omega gave him when he looked at him quickly told Iruka that he’d noticed.

“I need your help,” Kakashi began, not meeting Iruka’s eyes. The chunin was caught off guard, and raised his eyebrows. He seemed so self sufficient. It didn’t seem right for him to be asking for help.

The jounin seemed to fight within himself for a moment, but then made eye contact with him. 

“They’re going to be irregular. I can’t risk being on leave for the next four months until my heat cycle regulates itself,” he said. He was having a hard time asking for this. Iruka could see it.

“I need you to help me get rid of them,” he said. The alpha stood still, as he contemplated.

It hurt. God, it hurt. Kakashi didn’t really need him outside of the hormonal aspect, he knew that. He should be outraged. He should get angry and tell him no.

But… he knew that he couldn’t. 

What other alpha would Kakashi go to? He couldn’t stand the thought of any other alpha taking care of his heats. He could get hurt. He could be used. 

It was selfish, he wanted this. He wanted to protect Kakashi, desperately, from being taken advantage of.

He wouldn’t think of Kakashi as belonging to him. He could fake it. He could ignore his own feelings for the man, push them aside. This was strictly business. This was necessity. 

“Okay,” Iruka finally said. His voice wavered a little too much for him to find comfortable. Kakashi let out a slow breath.

“You can’t bite me. No matter what I say, you _cannot_ bite me. Or I’ll make you regret it,” the jounin practically growled at him. Iruka nodded quickly, swallowed hard. He could ignore that instinct.

Kakashi watched his face for a few more moments, contemplating something unsaid. Then stepped forward, and pushed Iruka back into the wall. His nose buried itself into the alpha’s neck and he inhaled, deep.

“ _I need you._ ”

That was all it took to bring Iruka’s resolve to its knees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter now shall be nicknamed, kakashi is a damn fool for not realizing iruka loves him, but its fine. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> as always, hope you like! thanks for reading & leaving sweet comments ♡

He was gentle, as he pushed Kakashi down into his bed. The omega was shivering. His hormones were overwhelming him quickly. 

He smelled good. It took everything in Iruka to keep from falling into instinctual patterns. _Take. Please. Pleasure. **Mine.**_

Despite his newfound biology, Kakashi was fairly dominant, he noticed. The jounin wasn’t content with being taken so easily. He fought for purchase, fingers digging into his shoulders.

It didn’t seem like he’d moved at all, but suddenly he was on his back. Kakashi had straddled him and gave a rough, unforgiving grind of his hips. Iruka gasped loudly.

He was still masked, but when he leaned in towards Iruka’s throat, he pressed his teeth against the bite mark he’d left less than 24 hours ago. 

It was fulfilling some sort of need in him, Iruka was sure. Omegas didn’t show possessive qualities, so he assumed that it was because he had just now presented. Kakashi had assumed the role of an alpha all of his life, despite not having the hormones to back it up.

A growl rippled from Kakashi’s throat as he pressed a little harder, and Iruka winced. Then, his voice was hot and dark in his ear.

“Touch me,” he all but demanded. Iruka didn’t hesitate. He framed his hips with his hands, admiring the slender, yet muscular form on top of him.

Kakashi wasn’t a small man, not by any means. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and big hands. He was formidable, and was definitely showing Iruka that much, as he bucked his hips and moaned aloud from above him.

His clothes didn’t last long. Kakashi’s fingers, while shaking, were deft and made quick work of his own shirt. He stripped, and then his strong fingers were on Iruka’s clothes. 

He made a mental note to fix the button that Kakashi had ruined later.

When the omega finally settled himself in his lap, Iruka thought he was going to explode. Kakashi arched his back, dug his nails into Iruka’s chest, and squirmed. He hated that the jounin’s face was still mostly covered, but the sight of him, head back and eyes closed in ecstasy, made him twitch.

He wanted to kiss him. 

He took the jounin’s hand, held it to his face, and kissed his palm. If he couldn’t kiss him where it mattered, he was damn sure to make sure the jounin knew he was serious.

Kakashi seemed startled by the action. His exposed eye flew open and his face flushed an impossibly dark shade of red.

But, the surprise didn’t stay for long. Iruka grabbed his hips, and thrusted upwards. 

The sudden thrust made Kakashi’s breath catch in his throat, and a strangled whine left his lips.

He set a brutal pace, and Kakashi wasn’t fighting him for it. The omega grabbed his hand, locked their fingers, and held on for dear life. The motion made Iruka’s heart hurt.

He needed this like he needed oxygen. He couldn’t help but run his hands down the older man’s abdomen. Kakashi was panting above him. The sound was hardly muffled by the mask still on his face. He rocked his hips, bucked them into every thrust, and squirmed when Iruka angled his hips just right.

He turned them without pulling out, and pushed Kakashi into the pillows of his bed. He grabbed his hand, clenched it tightly in his, and leaned in towards his neck. 

Every instinct begged him to bite. Pleaded with him to make Kakashi his. He wanted it. He needed him so badly that it hurt. But, instead, sucked a deep bruise on his collar bone. 

“ _Iruka!_ ” the jounin cried out. Iruka wrapped a hand around the omega’s cock, squeezed, and stroked to match his feverish thrusts. It didn’t take much longer. He didn’t really blame Kakashi for being so worked up already. His hormones were going haywire. 

He reached up and grabbed at Iruka, pulling him flush against him, legs around his hips. And came into his hand with a loud, sobbed, shaky moan of his name. Iruka wasn’t far behind. Kakashi tightened like a vice, and the alpha spilled a few thrusts after. 

Their shared panting filled the silence between them. Kakashi wouldn’t stop staring at Iruka’s face. The chunin felt his cheeks burn lightly. As if he were a teenager, as if he didn’t just fuck the jounin within an inch of his life.

“I’m not passing out this time,” Kakashi promised. Iruka felt a smile spread across his face.

“Good. It was hell trying to clean you up when you were dead weight,” he teased. He noticed distantly that Kakashi hadn’t let go of his hand yet. He wasn’t going to bring it up. 

“Well… at least, help me this time. We can shower together…, if you want,” Kakashi said slowly, lone eye drifting away from his face. Iruka couldn’t hold in the chuckle.

“That sounds nice.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looooove you guys, we bout to get movin

He woke up slowly.

His body was warm. Delightfully so. A heartbeat that wasn’t his own thumped lazily under his ear. And it was okay.

Kakashi stretched a little, and let a gentle breath leave his chest. He was warm where he was. He didn’t want to have to get up. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep on Iruka’s chest at first, but slowly the memories from the prior night had flooded forth. He’d stayed at the chunin’s apartment because his hormones had been so strong that it was dangerous for him to leave. He’d stayed on the couch, but soon drifted into the chunin’s bedroom and curled up with him.

It had been a few weeks since their arrangement had started. Kakashi would experience a heat, and Iruka would help him through it. He’d already been through three other instances in the course of three weeks. This time was the fourth. 

Iruka was helping immensely. He was actually lucid. His brain wasn’t going haywire all hours of the day. Iruka helped clear his thoughts and keep him sane while his body adjusted itself to his newfound biology.

He had updated his file. The paperwork for new omegas was ridiculous, and he was glad he only had to do it once. There was a huge stress on whether or not he would take a mate (he hated that phrasing), and he hated the way it was implied that Iruka should sign the papers with him. God bless him for accompanying him to do the paperwork, but Kakashi almost wished he’d stayed home.

It would be another three months before he’d finally start to even out. And despite the help he was getting, Kakashi was going insane.

Iruka was too nice. He was too sweet and sincere and loving. He treated Kakashi like royalty when he helped him with his heat. He held him, and kissed whatever parts of skin he could reach. He caressed him and made sure he felt good. He treated him like gold.

And it hurt.

Kakashi was convinced that it was just hormones. Iruka was treating him this way because he was an omega. Alphas were supposed to care for their omegas.

He wanted to belong to the chunin, but wasn’t sure he wanted to settle for just being wanted for the hormonal aspect.

Iruka stirred within a few moments. His hand began lazily drawing circles on the jounin’s bare back. Kakashi let out a sigh. 

“When did you get here?” Iruka asked. His voice was still deep and rough from disuse, and he slurred slightly from sleep. Kakashi smiled to himself, and was thankful it couldn’t be seen under his mask.

“Last night,” he said, after a moment. “I just… needed this.” 

“You needed me?” Iruka asked, with a soft chuckle.

“Yes,” Kakashi answered easily. _More than you know._

He wished it could just be this easy. Why couldn’t it have stayed easy? Why couldn’t he have just been a beta. He could have never presented and just.. found a way to make this work.

Except, Iruka had never been interested in him when he wasn’t an omega. The thought made his chest clench.

He didn’t feel like moving, but got it into himself to push himself into a sitting position. His mind was made up.

“I can make us some breakfast,” Iruka offered, with a yawn and a stretch as he sat up. Kakashi admired the bruises he’d left across the chunin’s body the night before. He hated how good he looked like that. _Owned._

“I’m not very hungry,” Kakashi answered, and ignored the way Iruka’s face fell. “I have to be somewhere.” 

“Okay,” Iruka answered. He’d learned to not push. Kakashi wasn’t one to change his mind once it was set.

“Thank you for last night,” Kakashi said after a moment, as he stood up and searched for his clothes. He was probably going to smell like sex for the rest of the day unless he changed, so he made a mental note to swap clothes as soon as he skipped from Iruka’s place.

“You don’t have to thank me every time, you know,” the chunin protested. 

“Ah, you’ve done me a great favor, and I appreciate it,” he said in response. He felt like it was rude to just get dressed and leave in a hurry, but Kakashi had a prior engagement. 

He’d done his research, talked to the right people, and set up the meeting. He didn’t really trust the men that he was going to meet, but it wasn’t like he was getting any younger. It was the only way he could get his end result.

He had to know if Iruka was just in it for the hormones.

“You’re my friend. It’s what friends do,” Iruka said, with a warm and tentative smile to draw him from his thoughts. He nearly winced. 

He straightened his mask and fixed his clothes.

“Uh. Yeah,” he said, dumbly. _Stupid._

“Why don’t you come over for dinner?” Iruka asked politely. Kakashi nodded awkwardly.

“What time?” he asked.

“Seven,” Iruka responded. He nodded again. He didn’t know what else to say. He gave a quick goodbye, after Iruka walked him to the door. The chunin seemed to linger. He opened his mouth, as if wanting to say something, but then closed it.

“I’ll see you at seven,” Kakashi supplied.

“Yes, I’ll see you then,” Iruka responded. Once the door was shut, he cursed at himself under his breath, before turning to walk towards his own apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5 in the MORNING and im writing this, im hoping it makes sense to yall, 
> 
> anyway, enjoy your cliffhanger

Iruka didn’t notice right away.

Maybe it was because the symptoms hadn’t settled in immediately.

Kakashi seemed distant. For awhile, he thought things were good. They seemed closer. Kakashi couldn’t stay away from him, and it was _good._

Until it wasn’t good.

Maybe he’d gotten too comfortable? Maybe he had pushed a boundary somewhere. Kakashi was hard to read. He was very withdrawn. Iruka knew it had to do with the amount of loss he’d gone through when he was young. Kakashi didn’t trust anyone as far as he could throw them.

Iruka had spent the majority of his life learning to suppress his alpha instincts. He was a teacher. Most of his students didn’t even know he was an alpha. While still a chunin, Iruka had a pretty masterful hand on his chakra control. This aided in his repression of hormones. He controlled his chakra well enough that his body didn’t give off any in public when teaching.

Most people only knew he was an alpha because they’d known him when he grew up.

Kakashi made it very hard for him to ignore his biology. Especially with how much they relied on it. Kakashi was still deep in denial about being an omega, so no matter how hard it was to ignore that he was an alpha, Iruka did his best.

He hoped that he hadn’t accidentally offended him.

The jounin came back over for dinner that night, seven. Actually, fifteen minutes before seven. It wasn’t like him to be so fashionably early, but Iruka didn’t protest. He liked it. He seemed a little more cautious than usual, but Iruka didn’t bring it up while they ate. He didn’t want to scare him off.

Kakashi was a peculiar man. Iruka was learning that very quickly. He was guarded, protected, and didn’t let many people see the real him. He hadn’t even taken off his mask at all the past few weeks while they’d been together. Iruka tried not to take it personally, but it was glaringly obvious that Kakashi didn’t trust him that much. Maybe that stung a little.

He stayed the night. Iruka had offered, Kakashi agreed. He didn’t seem too wound up. Iruka couldn’t smell any heat on him. But, he enjoyed the company regardless. 

Part of him hoped and prayed that the jounin would come in and climb into bed with him later that night. He missed the warmth, even if it had occurred only the night before. Kakashi was a very warm person.. almost like a human furnace. Iruka craved his proximity.

But it never came. His door didn’t crack open that night. He slept fitfully.

He woke up to the sound of… yeah. Kakashi was sick. Very sick. He sat outside the bathroom door for the next twenty minutes while the jounin emptied any and all of his stomach contents. It was.. uncomfortable, but he waited patiently.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi said, voice rough. He heard shuffling from behind the door. And the jounin must have rinsed his mouth, but once he stepped out, his mask was positioned right back where it was. Ridiculous. Leave it to Kakashi to give more of a shit about his face being covered than the fact that he was ill.

He took his hands and led him to the bed. Kakashi sat neatly on the edge.

Iruka stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and wet it. Kakashi’s hands reached for the rag, but Iruka pushed them out of the way. He very carefully, slowly, pushed up his hitai-ate and set it on the bed next to them.

It had been awhile since he’d seen this much of the jounin’s face. The scar spanning from his left eyebrow down to his cheek was a light pink. Lighter than usual. The jounin kept his left eye closed, yet focused up at him with his right. Iruka pressed the cold, cool rag to his forehead, and Kakashi let out a slow breath.

“Something you ate?” he murmured. Kakashi gave a shrug.

“I think so,” he answered. He looked tired. His face was more pale than usual and his eyes were dark underneath. Iruka gently pushed at the omega’s shoulder, and eased him to lay down on the bed.

“Don’t leave,” Kakashi mumbled, looking like he wasn’t expecting himself to say it out loud. Iruka’s face softened, and he grasped the jounin’s hand in his own.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

“Good,” Kakashi continued. “I don’t want you to.” 

Iruka sat next to him, running his thumb across the back of Kakashi’s knuckles. The omega gave a little tug of his hand, and Iruka gave in. Of course he did. He gave in so simply, as he always did. Kakashi could ask him for anything and he would comply.

Iruka gently wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s waist, making eye contact with him the whole time. He didn’t protest, just simply leaned into the touch and sighed softly. He was tired, very tired. Iruka knew just by the way he squirmed to push himself closer.

That was when he noticed it. As Kakashi buried his nose into his neck and hid his face.

He didn’t smell like Kakashi anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are
> 
> i hope u guys like the next few 🥺

It didn’t make sense. 

Why didn’t he smell like himself anymore?

Iruka was no medical professional, but he knew for a fact that there was no illness out there that would cause such a thing. Kakashi was sick. That much was clear. The vomiting and the sudden fatigue pointed towards it being an illness. He could feel worry build in the pit of his stomach.

Maybe it had to do with him presenting so late? Maybe something in his body wasn’t right. He needed to see a doctor. Iruka couldn’t quite figure it out himself. He knew basic first aid and a few healing jutsus, but nothing good enough to help the situation.

“You need to see a doctor,” he said, voice low. 

Kakashi stiffened in his hold.

“No,” he said. It was less of a protest and more of him giving his final decision in the matter. 

“I know that it’s inconvenient, and you don’t want to deal with it right now, but you need to see someone,” Iruka continued. Kakashi didn’t move, and didn’t say anything for a long few moments. The chunin brushed his hair out of his face.

Kakashi looked up at him with one eye. It was as if he was contemplating something. Iruka couldn’t get over how visible his thoughts were on his face. He seemed to answer himself, and sighed.

“I’m not going,” he said, closing his eye once more and laying his head back down. 

“Kakashi Hatake, I will _drag_ you to the hospital if you don’t go,” Iruka protested. Kakashi shook his head, and then pushed his face deeper into the crook of Iruka’s neck.

“I can’t go,” he said softly, muffled so that Iruka could barely hear him.

What?

Iruka’s brow furrowed. He knew that Kakashi didn’t like medical-nin, but he was being awfully stubborn. Something about his refusal made the chunin’s stomach churn. Something wasn’t right.

“You’re sick,” he murmured. He ran his fingers through soft, silver hair. “Really sick. You... don’t even smell like you anymore.”

Kakashi froze up. 

Maybe now he was understanding the point? Maybe now it was sinking in that he _had_ to see someone.

It wasn’t normal. Not in the _slightest._ Especially with Kakashi’s heats being so frequent. Iruka would have expected his omega hormones to be overwhelming at all times. And they _had_ been. He’d always had a particular smell about him, even before he presented. Most illnesses wouldn’t affect that.

Now he just smelled… sterile. Off. _Sour._

“Do you… still want me around?” Kakashi asked, suddenly. Iruka’s brow furrowed again.

What kind of question was that? Of _course_ he did. How did Kakashi not understand that?

“Yes,” he answered easily. “Did you think I would throw you out because you’re sick?” Worry spread over his face. The jounin pulled his face from his neck, and Iruka could finally see his expression. He looked… vulnerable. 

He looked smaller than he was. Afraid. Open. Iruka had never seen that look before.

“That’s not what I mean,” he said. 

“Then, what do you mean, Kakashi?” Iruka urged. 

The jounin looked conflicted, as he turned his head to make eye contact with him. Both eyes were open. The sharingan swirled lazily around his pupil. He looked so focused. Iruka wondered idly if Kakashi was trying to commit his face to memory.

“If I wasn’t an omega, would you still want me around?” he asked. Iruka’s eyebrows raised. He wasn’t sure where the pieces fit together, but he realized this had something to do with his sickness. He was unsure of what it meant.

“Of course, I would,” he answered, reaching up to cup the man’s covered cheek. Kakashi let out a soft sigh, but didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“I didn’t want my hormones to get in the way anymore,” he said, as he avoided eye contact. _What?_

“Please stop being cryptic, Kakashi. I’m at my wits end. _What’s going on?_ ” Iruka urged, slightly frustrated.

“I just wanted to see if you would treat me the same if I didn’t.. if I wasn’t an omega,” Kakashi kept speaking, as if he didn’t even hear what Iruka had said. “I wanted to know if you really wanted me, and not my hormones.”

Iruka then paused. And it all clicked.

Hormone inhibitors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent all DAY on these, i hope it was worth it
> 
> as always thank u guys

“Kakashi, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do.” 

Hormone inhibitors. _Of course._ He really wasn’t that surprised, now that he was thinking about it.

They were illegal. They weren’t regulated, and because of the high amount of side effects and medical problems they caused, they had been made illegal years ago. That fact, paired with the other fact that they were ridiculously expensive, subdued most shinobi from trying them.

But, oh no. Not Kakashi.

He tried not to get irritated. He really did. But, he couldn’t understand it. He thought that things were going okay. Kakashi was going to get through this the natural way, just like the majority of omegas.

Kakashi was not one to let himself be vulnerable. And Iruka supposed that being an omega was a weakness in his eyes. It made perfect sense why he would try to suppress it, and get rid of it.

But, it still made Iruka’s blood boil. He could really stand to hurt himself this badly in order to suppress it? It just didn’t make any logical sense!

“Are you that deep in denial that you have to use _hormone inhibitors?_ I know it’s a lot of hassle to have to deal with presenting, but there were other ways to cope with it without _suppressing_ it,” Iruka said. His voice was stern, but worried.

Kakashi pushed himself into a sitting position. His face was guarded. Iruka was so afraid of causing him to run, but he was so damn worried about the physical repercussions of his actions.

“Then, what about after that? When the heat will lay me out for a solid week, and I can’t do anything about it?” the jounin challenged.

“You know that I would be here to stop it from happening,” Iruka countered. Kakashi let out a short, stifled laugh.

“Why? Do you think I’m your _mate_ now?” he said the word with malice. It oozed with poison. It stung. Iruka’s mouth opened for a second, before closing, then only to open again.

“I wanted you to be,” Iruka said. “But, you didn’t seem too interested in the notion. And you certainly don’t seem interested _now._ ” Kakashi’s eyes met his steadily, and Iruka was surprised with the amount of raw emotion that he saw.

“You only wanted me because I was an omega, didn’t you?” Kakashi all but snapped back. 

Iruka was taken aback. He felt his heart clench in his chest, and he swallowed hard.

Is that what this was about?

“Of course not, Kakashi,” the chunin said, voice suddenly softening. Worry spread across his face. “Did you think I only wanted you around because of your heat?” 

Kakashi stayed silent. He didn’t say anything for a long, long while. His eyes had turned away from him, and he focused on his hands, which sat neatly in his lap.

“Talk to me,” Iruka urged gently. He reached out and touched the back of the jounin’s hand.

“Why? Why would you even _want_ that?” Kakashi began, not looking up. “You know what happens in our line of work. Why would you _want_ to have me that badly?”

Iruka squeezed his hand.

“Because it’s worth the risk. I think you’re worth it. I always have, Kakashi. Even before you presented,” Iruka said quietly.

“You didn’t want me back then,” Kakashi said bitterly. 

“I kept my distance because I didn’t think you would want _me_ ,” Iruka responded. 

He could see the gears turning in Kakashi’s head as the jounin held eye contact with him. He could hear the man’s soft, unsteady breathing.

“I didn’t want my hormones in the way anymore,” Kakashi admitted, slowly. Iruka furrowed his brows.

“They _weren’t_ in the way, Kashi. Do you understand how badly I’ve _wanted_ this?” Iruka said, incredulously. Kakashi looked away from him again.

“For someone heralded as a tactical _genius_ , you really don’t think that much, do you?” he said, placing a hand on his own forehead. Kakashi furrowed his brows and looked back up at him.

“Hey, I know I’m an idiot, but you don’t need to say it out loud,” the jounin protested.

“Well, you apparently need to hear it from _someone._.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might like, do an epilogue potentially but as of now, . Gay
> 
> i hope that was satisfying enough, i love u guys

Iruka’s hands were on either side of his face. 

He felt stupid. He felt like an imbecile.

He really thought that Iruka wanted him because he was an omega. He had been so sure of it. So sure that he’d taken hormone inhibitors to prove a point. His body was rejecting them, that was clear. He felt sick.

Iruka’s eyes held his steadily, and he couldn’t look away. Not that he even wanted to. 

He was terrified. Absolutely horrified of what this meant for them. Iruka wanted him. Actually _wanted him_. He felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, and he couldn’t see the bottom. Would Iruka catch him if he made the leap?

“Being an omega is _not_ the end of the world, Kashi,” Iruka murmured. “I understand that it’s scary to have your whole life change so suddenly, but you can handle this.”

Kakashi averted his eyes, turned them down as he rested his hands against the ones on his cheeks. He was scared. It wasn’t very often that Kakashi felt the raw, deep fear that he felt in that moment.

“I’m not going to leave you to deal with this by yourself. I’m not an omega and I probably don’t understand the struggle, but I know a thing or two about it,” Iruka continued. “You _will_ adjust. You just need to be patient. If you need space, you will have it. If you want comfort, you can have it. Kakashi, I’m _serious_ about this.” 

Kakashi let a slow sigh leave his lips. He reached up, and pushed Iruka’s hands from his face. He ignored the look on the chunin’s expression at that, and carefully pulled his mask down. He felt vulnerable, and couldn’t help but feel his face flush lightly at Iruka’s gaze on his face.

The chunin surged forward and captured his mouth in a deep, needy kiss. And Kakashi didn’t falter, but kissed back just as deep. He wound his arms around Iruka’s neck, and pulled him in as close as possible.

He was sweet and gentle. Iruka’s fingers buried themselves in his hair and he groaned softly into the kiss. He nipped at Iruka’s bottom lip, and was satisfied with the gasp that he earned. He’d wondered how good of a kisser Iruka was, what it would feel like to actually kiss him. And he loved it. He was already addicted.

It felt right. It felt safe. He didn’t want anything else in the world but for Iruka to keep kissing him, just for a few more seconds. A few more minutes. A few more hours.

He was horrified. Absolutely petrified. But, he knew in that moment that Iruka wouldn’t let him stumble. 

The chunin scorched a line of kisses down his jaw, to his neck, and left an open mouthed kiss over his pulse. Right where he would bite him. And despite his suppressed hormones, he _wanted_ it.

He didn’t linger long, leaned back, and cupped Kakashi’s cheek once more. He ran his thumb down the bottom half of the scar on his left cheek. And Kakashi made sure to use his sharingan to memorize the way the chunin was looking in his eyes.

_You’re **mine.**_

“I know I am,” Iruka murmured in reply. Kakashi hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, but he was content. “And you’re mine.”

“I think I can handle that,” the jounin said, and fought to conceal the no doubt stupid smile that was threatening to cover his face.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to make this super sappy, yall understand right? 😔
> 
> anyway, thank you guys SO SO SO MUCH for the good reception!!!! i wasnt really sure if i could finish this one, but you guys really kept my head in it... i appreciate every single comment, even if i didnt reply to a lot of them bc ive been busy.. but really, i love you guys so much.. i hope this wraps everything up nicely and that you all enjoy!! ♡
> 
> if you guys wanna read more shit of mine, im gonna be over on copynin on here too.. this acc is just to post stuff similar to this. thanks!

“None of these make _sense_ ,” Kakashi lamented. He held the forms close to his face, scanning through the various blank spaces and stipulations and terms and conditions. Why did official paperwork have to be so complicated?

Iruka stepped into the living room and settled in on the couch next to him. He leaned in and looked over at the papers, squinting.

“We’re _practically_ getting married by signing these, you know,” Kakashi notified him, lone eye peeking at him from the side. He set the papers down onto the table in front of them, and turned towards Iruka.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, for the hundredth time that day. Iruka’s smile made him feel weak kneed, and he wasn’t even standing up.

“You don’t need to keep asking, you know. I’m fully aware of what we’re taking on, and I wouldn’t rather have anyone else in the world,” Iruka told him as he clasped one of Kakashi’s hands between his.

It had been a couple months since the height of his hormonal adjustments. It had been rough, but he was ever thankful for the man sitting in front of him. He had finally settled into a stable routine.

And with Iruka’s help, his chakra control aided him immensely in keeping his biology in check.

He didn’t know why he had been so scared. Iruka was everything he’d hoped that he would be. For the first time in a long time, he felt _safe._ He wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything in the world.

Kakashi sighed loudly, dramatically.  
“Stop saying things like that. You’re gonna get me hot under the collar with all of your romantics,” he said and smiled at the chuckle he earned from the chunin.

“Speaking of romantics, this is technically our wedding night then, isn’t it?” Iruka smiled. Kakashi grinned.

“Oh, it _is_. I have a few ideas of how we could really make tonight special,” he all but purred. Iruka shivered slightly and didn’t push him away as Kakashi leaned in and his lips brushed over his ear.

“You’re _all_ mine, sweetcheeks,” he said, in a fake, horribly over dramatic, flirtatious voice. Iruka couldn’t help the laugh and give his shoulder a shove, content with how Kakashi laughed as well.

“Keep it in your pants, you pervert. Naruto is going to be here any minute,” Iruka said as he stood up and fixed the hair tie in his hair. Kakashi pulled his mask up neatly over his nose, following his lead.

It was a celebration dinner of some sorts. Naruto was now in the loop about their courtship, and despite talking about how _gross_ it was to hear about both of them being in love, he was happy. The blonde had teased Iruka immensely about him finally getting married. To which Iruka was embarrassed.

Naruto was just as boisterous as ever, and nearly pushed Kakashi over with a hug as soon as he entered the apartment. He was talking on and on about some mission he had been apart of. He’d settled down a little by the time they all sat down to eat. 

Life was good. Naruto had reserved a little place in the jounin’s heart now. As Iruka was the boy’s father figure, he supposed he was being shoehorned into that role as well. And he didn’t mind. 

It was a hassle getting the blonde to sit still long enough to snap a decent picture of all three of them. But it came out nicely. Naruto’s smile was bright enough to be the sun, he was positive.

Kakashi picked up a frame the next day, on the way home from dropping off the forms confirming their courtship. The picture sat neatly on the dresser in Iruka’s bedroom, between the others that found their home there.

He lingered for a moment, staring at the picture. He was eager to fill the top of the dresser with many, many more.


End file.
